The Chronicles of Darcy
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: A new girl comes to Degrassi and is instantly befriended by Darcy, but as the year rolls on Darcy wanders if she wants more, or if that will affect her family and her religion. femslash
1. Meeting the New Chick

**The Chronicles of Darcy**

Summary: This is a giant story revolving around Darcy and her newfound friendship turned relationship with an OC. This is a femmslash story, so if you don't like it, then why the hell are you even opening it?

A/N: I don't know much about Darcy, and not that much about Degrassi, so it's probably not the most accurate depiction of the show, but this is a fanfic site, key word is fiction. Anyways, I decided to write a little story concerning Darcy being gay, but still her same innocent little self. So, here is the results.

Book ONE: Gina

Book TWO: Darcy

Book THREE: Manny

Book ONE Summary: When a new girl comes to Degrassi she is instantly befriended by Darcy. But as the year rolls on, new things start to come to light and Darcy wanders if she wants a friendship, or maybe even something more. (femmslash)

Disclaimer: Nothing I write will ever be on the show. I don't even live in Canada. So, yeah, I don't own anything, or anybody.

**Chapter 1: Meeting the New Chick**

Darcy's POV:

Class couldn't be more boring. If it was, I swear I would die of boredom. Now, I could easily fall asleep, but if I did my parents would probably slaughter me. In case you didn't notice they're a bit on the stricter side.

I hear a knock at the door. I jerk my head up to see a girl standing in the doorway. She's pretty, short dark brown hair. Like really dark. I can't tell her eye color, but does that really matter? She looks like she' s about my height. But, a little more muscular. She's wearing a pair of sweat pants, and a tee-shirt which she tied up over her naval. Nice, I didn't know the grunge look was back, and I mean that sarcastically.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Simpson asks. She hands him a little pass.

"Yeah, um, I'm new." He takes the pass and looks at it carefully.

"Right, uh, can I have your schedule?" She hands him a bigger paper. So, we have a new student. Interesting. "Oh, um," he looks up to the class. "Class, we have a new student, uh, Virginia Basin. You can go ahead and take a seat next to Darcy." He points to me. I clear my stuff off the nest desk.

"Great," new girl says. "And Darcy is?" I raise my hand. She nods. She takes back her schedule, and sits down next to me. I turn to face her.

"Hi, I'm Darcy Edwards," I stick my hand out. She looks at it cautiously for a moment. "It's ok, I don't have cooties." I add with a smile. She finally takes it.

"I'm Gina." Gina, short for Virginia? That one I haven't heard. But I guess it could work. "It's nice to meet you." She looks me up and down as if she's figuring me out. I feel a little weird about it.

"So, you're new in town?" I pull my hand back. She leans forward in her desk and flips her short hair back. It doesn't really go anywhere.

"Yeah, just moved here over the weekend." Our conversations spread across the entire class. She's really a pretty cool girl. Of course, talking to her, meant I didn't have to listen to Simpson try to be cool. It doesn't work well. Finally the bell rings.

"Oh, finally! I thought that would never end!" I exclaim loudly. I think Mr. Simpson may have heard that, so I rush out of class as fast as I can. "And I think he heard me."

"Most likely." I giggle, she chuckles. I can tell she's not much of a giggly type. "So, what's your next class?" She looks down at her schedule.

"Um, biology." I nod. I decide I can take her down. "So, um...Darcy. Is Degrassi a good school?" I have to think about it for a second.

"Well, we had a school shooting about a year back. There's also some other crap, but other than the shooting, the school's ok."

"Other than a school shooting? You Canadians are crazy." I stop at that. What did she mean, Canadians?

"You're not Canadian?"

She stops next to me. Then grabs my arm and pulls me forward. There's a bit of a tingle where her hand meets my skin. "I'm actually an American. I just got a better deal for an apartment here." Oh. Ok. She lets go of my arm.

"Oh. Well." I point behind her back. "There's the bio lab. I'll see you later, ok?" She nods. Then waves before walking into the lab. I turn on my heel and walk to the other side of the school where my class is. My arm is still tingling.


	2. Lunch

**The Chronicles of Darcy**

Book ONE: Gina

**Chapter 2: Lunch**

My morning passed by quickly and, well, boringly. I was the happiest person alive when I got to lunch. The day was warm, so I sat outside with Emma, Manny and the other cheerleaders. Manny is complaining about her relationship with Damien, and a couple of the other girls are complaining that their still single. I ignore the conversations. I've sworn off men after my last relationship with Spinner.

"So, has anyone met the new girl?" Manny asks out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Emma adds. "She was in my last class. She seems kind of weird."

"Not really," I have to defend her. "She was in first period with me. She's cool."

"Yeah, and have you seen the way she dresses? Her outfit just screams 'dyke.'" the rest of the conversation continues on this way. The other girls bashing Gina, and me trying to defend her. I don't know why I try, but I feel like I have to.

Ten minutes later, Gina walks out into the yard holding a tray in her hands. She searches around looking for a place to sit. I raise my arm up to wave her over. She spots me and a huge smile spreads across her face. She starts over to our table.

"Hey Gina!" I yell. The other girls look over their shoulders to see her walk over. I see them scoot over to the edge of the bench so she doesn't have room to fit.

Her smile fades. "I'll, um, see you later, Darcy," she starts to walk away but I stop her.

"Gina, wait," I scoot closer to Manny. "You can sit next to me." her smile is back. It seems to just light up her face. "Don't mind them," I say about my friends. "They're just a couple of bitches." She chuckles at that. It makes me feel good that I made her so happy.

Manny decides to get to know Gina. You know, Manny isn't all that bad. She's like really slow to judge someone, but I guess that's because so many people have judged her in the past. "So, Gina, how do you like Degrassi?"

Gina shrugs. "It's ok, I guess. But it's only my first day." I can imagine her first day hasn't been the best. Especially since the conversation we just had.

"So, _Gina,_" one of the other girls says her name in with malice. I want to slap her. "Can I ask about your outfit?"

"What do you mean?" please don't respond to that.

"I mean, why are you wearing your shirt tied like that, and who actually wears sweat pants anymore?" Gina actually laughs at that.

"Well, see I'm a firm believer in the 90's grunge look. I prefer it so much better than the slut look. And especially the preppy look. I think it makes people look stuck up and arrogant. Like, they're better than everyone else." She grabs her tray and steps off the bench. "I've suddenly lost my appetite. It was nice meeting everyone." She turns to me. "See ya Darcy."

I don't know how to respond to that. Even though what she said was definitely well played. It was also insulting to me. But I choose to ignore that. I turn to the other girls. "Did you guys have to be so mean to her?"

"Darcy," Emma butts in, as usual. "She just insulted everyone at this table and now you're defending her?"

"She wouldn't have insulted anyone if you guys were a little nicer." I grab my tray and jump up from the table. "I'll see you guys later." I head back inside. I see Gina sitting by herself at one of the tables in the corner. I throw my tray away and head out of the cafeteria.


	3. The First Fight

**The Chronicles of Darcy**

Book ONE: Gina

**Chapter 3: The First Fight**

It was the end of the day. Finally! Freedom! I started walking back home (I don't live very far away from the school) when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around to see Gina casually walking briskly closer. She's smiling brightly at me. For some reason there's a small flutter in my stomach. But I ignore it, and turn and walk away.

"Darcy!" She catches up with me, but I keep walking. "Darcy, what the hell is wrong with you?" She grabs my arm and twists me around to face her. The smile is gone to be replaced with a look of confusion.

"I was nice to you." and suddenly I feel like an idiot. Was that seriously the only thing I could come up with? She gives me a look as if waiting for me to finish. So I do. "I was nice to you, and you insult me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did! When you insulted all of my friends and me by calling us arrogant and stuck up." You know it wasn't even that horrible of an insult. Why am I freaking out about it so much?

"Darcy, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to insult you." I've already forgiven her, but I don't want to let her know. I still haven't figured out how she has this effect on me. _Snap out of it Darcy!_ "Look, everyone has been looking at me like I'm a freak because of my choice of clothing." Well she does look weird. "It was the same at my old school. And quite frankly, I'm sick of it."

"So why do you dress like that?

"Because they're comfortable and cheap. This entire outfit cost me less than fifteen bucks. I'm living on my own, and I'm trying to pay rent with a minimum wage job that gives me the worst hours because I'm not eighteen yet." I feel like a jerk now.

"Why are you living on your own?" It's none of my business. No where near my business, but I have to ask. She turns away for a second. Then her gaze shifts between the ground and my face, but not in a sad, embarrassed look. More of a look that screams "I don't like talking about it."

"My mom threw me out. That's why I moved here. Because I didn't have anywhere else to go." I feel like even more of a jerk.

"I'm sorry." She waves my apology away.

"You didn't know. But for the record. The insult, that I insulted you with." She stops, probably realizing the double use of the word insult. She shrugs and continues with her thought. "Was the most pathetic excuse for an insult." Again with the insult. "For a bit of a drama queen, did you know that?"

"I am not a drama queen." She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. For some reason, I don't want her to leave. "Hey, Gina!" why do I care? This is ridiculous. "Would you like to come over to my house?" She smiles at me. "You know, maybe you could stay for dinner. I mean, if you want."

She looks up towards the sky, contemplating my offer. "Yeah sure." She comes back towards me. Little butterflies swarm around my belly at the idea of having Gina over at my house. "So, where do you live?" I point down the streets towards home.

"Down that way." She nods her head. I turn down the road and head home with Gina at my heel.

"You are a bit of a drama queen you know."

"No I'm not!" She chuckles again. A car drives by a little too close for comfort. Gina, whose closer to the middle of the road pushes closer to me to avoid getting hit. Her hair smells fruity. I like it.

I lower my head, _stop this Darcy. Seriously. What is wrong with you?_ Her hand is only inches from mine. I don't know that's a big deal. But I can't help but stare at it.

I reach out to grab it. My fingers brush against her palm when she pulls back away. "That ass almost hit me." She's upset. But I can't blame her. I mean, she was almost killed.

I nod in agreement but I'm still a little off after the hand thing. "Yeah. I can't believe that. Well, uh. My house is just down the road."

There is seriously something wrong with this girl. There has to be. There's no other explanation for my behavior. Unless I'm...

No. That's ridiculous. Almost laughable. A high pitched, nervous laugh, but laughable.


	4. All Kinds of Confused

**The Chronicles of Darcy**

Book ONE: Gina

**Chapter 4: All Kinds of Confused**

Gina and I became the best of friends in the week that she went to our school. But she was always so secretive. With the exception of telling me that her mom threw her out, she hasn't told me anything about her family. She hasn't even shown me where she lives. She's been over to my house a million times but I don't even know what street she lives on.

It was Friday afternoon and Gina was over. She was lying on my bed looking at my old web photos I had taken with my ex boyfriend, Peter. Well actually he wasn't my boyfriend at the time. But that's not the point. The point is, in those pictures I was half naked.

I was sitting on my computer chair, shaking nervously as I waited for her response to my pictures. I still hadn't figured out why I cared what she thought, or more importantly why I showed her those pictures, but I felt I should.

"You seriously did this?" she looked up from the picture of me taking off a naughty Catholic school girl look. I nodded. I had a lump in my throat that I couldn't seem to swallow. "I never would have pegged you as a cam girl." That sort of confused me?

"A what?" Am I really that naive?

"A cam girl. They pose naked, or in your case _half _naked for gifts online. Don't tell me you've never heard of a cam girl." I shrugged and shook my head. Indicating a big fat "no." "I'm worried about you. Really." I throw a pillow at her. She just laughs at me. Then throws the pillow back

"Oh no you didn't!" I lunge at her and knock her off the bed. She's laughing the entire time, I'm laughing. I pin her underneath me and start tickling her. She's laughing even harder and screaming a little. Finally I stop. She looks up at me, her eyes completely glowing. I lean down a little closer.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I jump off her as fast as possible. She slowly climbs to her feet. "I should probably be going home." No! Don't go! I didn't mean it. "I got stuff to take care of."

I nod, even though, I don't want her to go. I want her to stay, with every part of my being I want her to stay with me. But I don't know why, and it's driving me crazy. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She nods. I walk up to her and hug her close. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I feel her entire body against mine. She smells like strawberries.

I let her go and she walks out the door. I can still smell strawberries in the air. I could slap myself. I don't understand what's going on. What the heck is wrong with me?

I jump onto my computer to get my mind off of strawberries and girls named Gina. I go online to email my ex boyfriend, Peter. I haven't really talked to him since he left town to go to boarding school. Actually, he was forced to go to boarding school.

My message is completely random and full of a bunch of strange things. But it helps. I sign it "With Love" and a little winking smiling face. I sign out even more confused than I was before.

"Oh, sugar, what's wrong with me?"


	5. Manny and Jimmy

**The Chronicles of Darcy**

Book ONE: Gina

**Chapter 5: Manny and Jimmy**

After my email with Peter, I went to bed and tossed and turned practically the entire night. Why am I so confused all the time? This has never happened before. I've always known exactly what I wanted. At least I thought so...

I slam my head against my locker at school, when I should have been grabbing my stuff for my next class. I'm exhausted, confused, and now my head is killing me. I slam my forehead against the cold metal of my locker door again. "Ow."

"Yeah," Manny says next to me. I have no idea where she came from. "That typically happens when you hit your head. It hurts." Thank you Miss Know-It-All.

"Yeah I figured when I got my pounding headache." I grab my books and shut my locker. But one of my notebooks got stuck in the way. The door came right back at me and hit me in the nose. "Ow." Oh sweet sugar that hurt. My eyes water and I feel blood drip from my nose. "Oh that hurt."

Manny grabs my hand away from my injured nose and checks it. "It looks fine. Only a little blood." She pulls out a tissue and hands in to me. As gently as possibly I wipe the blood away from my nose. "So, Darcy, I have to ask you something."

"What about?" Out of the corner of my eye I see a short dark haired girl walking towards me. I turn towards her, excited to see Gina, but its not. It's some freshman girl. Shoot.

"It's about Gina." I jerk my head back towards Manny. What could she possibly have to say about her?

"What about her?" I start to walk towards my class knowing full well that Manny will follow.

"What's her deal?" I was rather confused by her question. What did she mean by what's her deal?

"What do you mean by that?" I had stopped walking by now. This conversation had decided to take up all my attention.

"Well I mean, she doesn't talk to anyone but you. And on the off chance that she does, she's a nutcase that insults everyone. So, what's her deal?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that. Well, ok, that's a lie. But my response would insult Manny like crazy. "Is she a drug addict or something?" I decided to stop biting my tongue.

"Maybe, she would be nicer to everyone else, if you guys would give her a try. From the first time you met her, you and everyone else on the Spirit Squad acted as though she were a freak in the circus. She's been through enough she doesn't have to prove herself to you or any other slut at this school." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted saying them. But she just made me so mad with what she said about Gina.

I could tell Manny was hurt. But mostly she was mad. I was actually afraid she would physically attack me. But instead she nodded her head in that angry way of hers and started walking from me. "If I didn't know any better, Darcy," she said half way down hall. "I'd say you were in love with the new girl." She turned on her heel and strolled down the rest of the hallway. I was left staring back at her.

What a completely ridiculous notion. Me. In love with Gina. _A girl._ Haha, don't make me laugh.

It's ridiculous. I'm not in love with Gina. She's a girl. I'm attracted to guys. There was Spinner. He was pretty cute and a really great guy. Ok, making out with him wasn't as all that great as I led him on to think, but that's because he's not that great of a kisser. But there was Peter. He was a pretty good kisser. And a complete jerk most of the time, but I still liked him. Didn't I?

Stop obsessing about this! You do not like girls! You are completely and one hundred percent straight. Plain and simple!

I feel like skipping first period.

I throw my books back into my locker and head out into the quad. My stomach is in knots, I can't believe what I just decided and what I'm about to go through with. I'm skipping a class, when have I ever skipped a class? Let me think... NEVER! So why now? I wish I could answer that. I really did.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Right in front of me is none other than Gina sitting with Jimmy Brooks. They seem to be really getting along. And I thought Manny said she was mean to everybody. Apparently not.

I walked over and decided to join them at their table. They stopped talking long enough to say hello. "Hey Darcy," Gina said with a bright smile. "Jimmy and I were just talking about a girl he met at the t-shirt shop that he owns." I nodded.

"What happened to Ashley?" Jimmy shrugs.

"Ashley and I remembered that there was a reason we broke up in the first place." I nodded.

"So, what about that girl, did you get a number?" Jimmy just shook his head. "How about a name?" Again he shakes. "Why not?"

"Most girls don't like dating a guy in a wheelchair." I roll my eyes, but Gina looks even more confused than I've felt this last week.

"Wheelchair? You're in a wheel chair?" She peers over the table as if just noticing it.

"You didn't notice it before?" Jimmy asks slightly frustrated.

"I thought you were just sitting." She sits back down. "Sorry." He shrugs. "But just do you know. Most girls don't care if you're in a chair or not. And the girls who do care, aren't worth your time." Very Oprah like of her.

"Yeah right. What about Ellie?" I was all ready to explain Ellie to Gina and her significance before Gina answered.

"That girl you were telling me about earlier? Totally not worth your time." I started to wander just how long those two had been talking.

"She befriended me when everyone else started acting weird around me."

"That sounds like a pity friendship to me. Like she only befriended you _because_ you were in that chair." I nodded in agreement. "Look, Jimmy. You're a catch. You don't need some girl who doesn't really care about you around. You deserve so much better."

"You don't even know me." His words were getting harsher.

"And if you talk to me like that, I won't want to know you." She started to get up. "Look I got to get to class. I'm sorry for insulting your friend. But in my opinion you're better off without her. One day, you'll realize it." She turns to me. I feel my heart skip a beat. "So, ready to get to class." I nod. Happy to have her attention at last.

We start heading towards class but I grab her arm and stop her. "I don't feel like going to class. Let's skip." At first she looks shocked by my thought. But then a great big smile breaks across her face.

"Why Miss Edwards," she says in a fake southern bell accent. "I never thought you had it in you. I think I've just fallen in love with you." I blush slightly at that. "To hell with just one class, let's skip the whole day." I smile again.

"Oh why not? We only live once!" Let's just hope my parents don't find out about this.


	6. Hooky

_**A/N: Ok, as I started writing this before Darcy's rape, the rest of this story is going slightly AU, Peter did get shipped off to boarding school, and Darcy was never raped. Sorry, I wouldn't have to make this announcement had I ever updated this story, but I've been working on a full length novel and decided to focus all of my energy on that. And now I need a break, so, here you go!**_

**The Chronicles of Darcy**

Book ONE: Gina

**Chapter 6: Hooky**

I never walked out of school before. Heck, I've never skipped classes before. But dang it, I just felt like cutting loose and going a little crazy. And with Gina by my side, I felt invincible.

Though it probably would have helped if I had a car.

"So, um, what are we going to do, you know, without a mode of transportation?" I have to ask. Gina just shrugs beneath her giant hoodie. What I've noticed about Gina is that she rarely ever wears anything that isn't eight sizes too big on her. I don't know if she's worried about outgrowing her clothes and not being able to afford new ones or if she's body conscience or what. All I know is that I've suddenly decided what I want to do today.

"Hey, Gina, what do you say we do a little shopping?" She chuckles a little.

"That would be fun, if I were able to afford new clothes." She looked down at her feet. "Or shoes." I smiled even wider than I already was.

"I'll pay." I say happily. She stops dead in her tracks. We still aren't that far away from the school, so I'm freaking out. "What are you doing?" I grab her arm and force her to keep walking.

"Darcy, I can't ask you to buy me anything. That's just," she paused, searching for the right word. "Too mooch-y for my tastes." I roll my eyes.

"Come on, you only live once."

"I still don't feel right about it. I can't ask you to do this," she repeats. I roll my eyes again.

"You aren't asking me to do anything. I'm a willing volunteer, always able to help those in need. And you are in serious need of a new outfit."

"You make me sound like some kind of charity case." She sounds slightly offended by the thought.

"You're not a charity case. Just someone in dire need of a new outfit." I stop in my tracks and turn around to look at her dead on. I jut out my lower lip and pout. "Please, can I buy you something new?"

Her eyes roam from mine to my lips. A look is there that I can't quite make out. Her tongue darts out and wets her upper lip. Then the corners of her mouth break into a small smile.

"Only if I treat for lunch." I smile.

"Deal." I hold out my hand, which she grabs and gives a firm shake. Very masculine. Of course, Gina is the most manly girl I have ever met. And not just her choice in clothing, but I mean, everything about her just screams "guy." Even down to her refusal to giggle.

"Deal," she tugs at the strings on her oversized hoodie, as if that one action will stop the evil sweatshirt from swallowing her whole. "So, let's get moving again, before I change my mind." I playfully shove her. Mockingly, she stumbles three feet away and nearly gets hit by an oncoming car.

Suddenly we stop goofing. "That jerk almost hit me! Again!" Gina seriously has really bad luck when it comes to vehicles. I've never met anyone who almost got run over by a car twice. "That has seriously got to be a bad omen or something!" she raises her right hand and holds up her middle finger towards the direction the car drove off. "One of these days, he's actually going to hit me."

I feel myself get a little colder. "Don't talk like that." I scold. She drops her hand and looks back at me. My teeth are clattering.

"Are you ok?" I nod, but she doesn't believe me. She peels off her sweatshirt and hands it to me. underneath the mammoth hoodie, she wore nothing more than a white undershirt and a necklace. I don't recall seeing the necklace before. It's positively beautiful. And oddly familiar.

"I can't." she rolls her eyes, scoots it up, and throws it over my head. "Hey!" my hands immediately go to fix my hair.

"Dude, trust me, you need that more than me." she takes in my outfit, a yellow tank top and a mini skirt. I knew I forgot something before I left. I forgot my jacket. Today was a cold day. I fix the sweatshirt. It falls past the bottom of my skirt.

"Ok, I know you want cheap clothes, but why buy them so big? You couldn't find cheap clothes that were," I pause. "fitting?" She shrugs.

"It's a long story." I take it that she doesn't want to talk about it, so I don't pressure her.

"Well, shall we?" I add a little bounce to my step. She just chuckles.

"Dude, you are seriously on something." She wraps her arms around herself to stop the cold. I feel bad about taking her sweatshirt. Even though it smells like strawberries and vanilla.

"The only high I'm on is life." I say matter-of-factly. She just laughs at me again. Meanie!

We immediately walked to the bus stop where the bus was already waiting. We gave our money, and sat down. The ride to the mall was pretty quiet. I can tell Gina doesn't like talking when she's driving, or getting driven somewhere. She always sits next to the window, and leans her forehead against the glass, just watching the scenery whiz past her. While she watched the trees and the passing houses, I couldn't help but watch her. Even though her face was completely blank, there was a strange calm about her. It was breathtaking. She didn't even notice that her hair dropped down into her face.

The bus finally stopped in front of the mall, and I literally had to shake Gina out of her trance before she would even move. We climbed off the bus and towards the giant building.

When we got inside, I immediately started dragging Gina towards Abercrombie and Fitch, but as soon as she saw our destination, she grabbed onto a potted tree and forced me to stop.

"No, no no NO! I will do anything you want, but please don't make me go in there!" I kept tugging, but she wouldn't let go of the tree."

"There is nothing wrong with Abercrombie!" I paused. "Would you rather we go to American Eagle?" I could feel her shudder at that one.

"How about Steve & Barry's? They have nice clothes, and their relatively cheap." I stopped tugging for a moment, and noticed a tiny tear glistening in her eye.

"You're that dead set against Abercrombie aren't you?" She looks at me, and the tear is gone.

"I will do ANYTHING if you don't make me go in there." I think about it for a second.

"Take me to your apartment." That sounded so sleazy she even cocked an eyebrow. I didn't even know she could cock an eyebrow. That's really hard!

"Besides that." I sighed. "Darcy please, I beg you. If you make me go in there, I'd probably set the place on _fire_ before I buy anything." She's still clinging to the tree, and I realize there is no way I can drag her into the store. She's way too strong.

"You," I start, walking towards Steve & Barry's, "are such a little baby." Suddenly I feel myself get shoved forward.

"Shut up!" I push her back, and yet again find myself laughing.

Am I always this cheery, or is it just around her?

Stop that! I _am_ always this cheery. I'm a happy bubbly person.

But seriously, did I laugh this much with Peter and Spinner?


End file.
